1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus provided with a conveyance mechanism for conveying a recording medium set on a movable belt, and to a recording method.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses provided with a conveyance mechanism for conveying a recording medium set on a movable belt have been conventionally used. Of such recording apparatuses, there has been much use of recording apparatuses for conveying a recording medium set so as not to move on the movable belt, such as a recording apparatus provided with a conveyance mechanism for conveying a recording medium bonded to a glue belt. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-192694 discloses a recording apparatus provided with an endless belt for adhesively fixing and conveying a recording medium, and a cleaning section equipped with a wiping roller of which the peripheral surface is composed of a porous polymer body.